Forum:2005-11-28. My fanfictions: updates as they come..., by Cool
Cool, 28/11/2005 11:10 PM :Welcome To My Life - has now been updated at ff.net with new authors notes. But first, I have some issues with ff.net... :Now, when I replaced the content, I just went into the settings and clicked on the tab where I can replace a chapters contents. Now, I thought this qualifies as "updating", so I thought the story would bounce back up the the top of the fic ranks one more time. But it did not - it replaced the chapter's contents and left it unmarked that it was updated. Is there anyway to get around this? I wanted to boost the fic back to the top once more to get more readers, but now it seems my update will go largely unnoticed. Thus, a problem lies - as I want to replace all 16 chapters of "When Realities Collide" come December to grab more readers. :Because WtML was a one shot un-chaptered story, is there a way to delete the content WITHOUT deleting the whole story itself from ff.net? Or, was there a way to upload the new content as "chapter 2", then delete the old "default" chapter or 1 as it would be called then, and then shift chapter 2 to chapter 1 so the story would bump itself up again? Then delete the empty chapter 2? I know people must replace their chapters all the time and their story gets bumped back up. Do they just then delete the chapter fully and then replace it fully? Don't you LOSE your REVIEWS if you do that though? Cause I can't have that. :So, when I update WRC in December, should I just make a bogus chapter 17, replace chapter one, then delete 17? Or if I delete it right away will the story then be pushed back down to where it was? :And wtf is with this "Complete" thing that ff.net has labelled on some of my fics? How do they know if its done or not? I'm confuzzled. :HELP! BTW - the link to the fic http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2149119/1/ :Stephen ---- Cool, 28/11/2005 11:45 PM :I think I may have just did it. I made a fake chapter two and then deleted it. But I'm still left to wonder. I hate that ff.net is SO DAMN slow. I check my live preview and everything looks fine. One chapter, updated. If I look at the fic as a "visitor" from the Internet, it still shows it as not updated. Same goes or my profile. BUT if I visit my profile from my account, it says Chapters 2 updated 11/28/05 - then you click on it and it still says it was updated 11/28/04. When I visit my stories LIST though, in my account, it has one chapter and its updated for 11/28/05. :Now, is this just ff.net taking a REAL SLOW ASS TIME changing it from being updated with a 2nd chapter and then the second chapter being taken away again? I sure all hell hope so, as it 11:45pm and I won't know until tomorrow if it worked or not. And I'll be pissed if it doesn't cause I wanted the exact date/month/year EXACTLY from the 2004 date. I guess if it says its updated in my stories list, it is, but I still am nervous - I am such a perfectionest. :Yeah, LM, it seems you have sneaked in a reply between my posting of my this new thread, and then my replying to my own thread. As you can see its late, so I'll have to catch up on everything later. I'm busy this week - maybe Saturday I'll reply back. Wait up for me! :Ahhhhhhhhhhieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - I'm friggin nuts! Stupid ff.net :Stephen : ---- Jennerz8, 29/11/2005 8:36 PM :Okay...calm down...please. I see it listed as the first updated fic in the HA! section. The "Complete" / "In Progress" option thing...well, I like it, it separates the "In Progress" ones from the "Complete" ones. I guess, now this only a guess, that they can tell by looking at the fiction's summary to see if it says "Complete", "One-Shot" (which would be put as a complete), or "In Progress". If it doesn't, well, then the default may just be "Complete" (but that wouldn't be very smart) and should be changed for any fic that isn't. But I've checked it, all of the ones that are listed under the complete section of the HA! section are actually complete. There are over hundred surprisingly. : ---- Lord_Malachite, 29/11/2005 8:57 PM :The best way to stay in touch with changes at FFN is to read their front page. They explain the whole In Progress/Complete toggle there. All changes to their policy and scheduled downtimes are posted on the front page. : ---- Cool, 21/12/2005 7:25 PM :My other HA! fic - When Realities Collide, is now being reposted chapter by chapter for fixing of errors and new anuthors notes. READ! READ! The new chapter one is up. :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/1/ :BTW - I have resumed working on my "Fandom Histories" project. I think you guys will love it, and it will be up when I start updating again in late 2006. I may even start updating as early as August '06, but its too early to tell. :Stephen : ---- Cool, 28/12/2005 8:20 PM :Chapter 2 has been reposted: :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/2/ : ---- Cool, 05/01/2006 9:43 PM :Chapter 3 of WRC has been re-uploaded... :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/3/ : ---- Greenorbs2, 09/01/2006 9:19 PM :Stephen: I'll try to read this one more time when I have the chance. Right now, I've been busy trying to update my "Blue O" fic. It's been difficult, since I'm very busy in with my personal life too. However, I did manage to get another chapter out. It's...one of those I'd like for you to read, if you can get around to it. There's no need to back track. Trust me, it's not what you'd expect. Anyway, keep on editing your fic. I'll get to it eventually. :-Jae- ---- Cool, 09/01/2006 10:10 PM :You really shouldn't check out WRC until its ALL reposted. I think I'll repost the last chapter on the date I first uploaded the story there, March 27, 2006. I also have a "new' fic that will be out Valentine's Day. :I'm SO out of the BO loop Jae. I had no computer for most of 2005 and I haven't really read anything since chapter 16. Believe me, it would do me better to start from the beginning. Moreover, I have almost completely forgotten your fic. It's gettin' pretty big, and its coming up three years this fall since it was first posted. Hey - do you think you'll finish the story this year? Maybe update it on the same day you first published it. :I'm going thru some heavy computer shit right now. I'm trying to organzie my favorties folder. After that, I'm wanna start on my new site, while overhauling this one, plus start ANOTHER organzation of my files, somewhere around to 40,000 now. I still have mp3, videos, and Chevette pics to sort out. My hard drive is A MESS - I almost feel I have to quit my job and be on my comouter full time!! :) :Catch you later. Hope you get to my mail sometime soon, or the reply will be even bigger! We gotta trim the fat, it will take a couple of mails back and forth to trim the mails down back to their "normal" size. :La8ter :Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 10/01/2006 9:16 PM :"You really shouldn't check out WRC until it's ALL reposted": :I'll do that. It sounds like it's had a major revision. :"I am SO out of the BO loop Jae....Hey-do you think you'll finish this story this year?": :Because I've been so busy, I've had lengthy periods of time between updates, and yes, that does find some readers dropping off. It's only natural. As far as finishing the story this year, I resolve to complete it by at least June. I have scripts already written, so it shouldn't take me as long to write or update now. Anyway, I rather enjoy reading other author's fics, and look forward to those. :-Jae- :P.S. I'll get to your mail! I promise! It's colossal, so I have plenty to respond to! ---- Lord_Malachite, 12/01/2006 2:38 AM :Hello All. Sorry that I've been out of the loop lately. I've just been trying to do too much at once, primarily writing. In fact, I'm about to reenter a full on production mode for "Instant Gratification," and I suspect that the amount of time I'll be devoting to it will chew through what sanity remains me. Nevertheless, I just wanted to say it's good to see you both updating your works again. I hope that you do get to finish "Blue Oceans" soon, Jae, it always feels wonderful to finish a huge tale, a real sense of accomplishment. I'm also posting to the fanfiction thread to let the interested parties know that my short Christmas story, "Ceremony Of Innocence," is now updated and complete over at FFN. Anyone who was looking for it and hadn't noticed can now read the whole thing all at once if they like, it's only five chapters. Let's all make 2006 another great year for HA fics! Lord Malachite "I ask you, Edmund, if there is any sight more endearing in this world than a boy taking his dog for a walk?" --Wolfgang, referring to Arnold and Helga "Ceremony Of Innocence" ---- Cool, 12/01/2006 9:09 PM :Hey - LM, glad to see you're back in the loop! You owe me a reply on that 70+ reply thread. Let's keep er going! : ---- Lord_Malachite, 14/01/2006 12:42 AM :I'll try to hit you with a reply early next week. At least half of one. And what about those e-mails I sent with the music? Are those not getting through, I sent them ages ago! : ---- Cool, 14/01/2006 2:50 PM :I was gonna reply about the stuff in the e-mail when you replied to the thread. I'd just add the e-mail stuff with my reply to your reply on the thread. : ---- Cool, 17/01/2006 9:26 PM :Chapter four of WRC has now been re-posted :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/4/ : ---- Cool, 31/01/2006 5:12 PM :Let's create some anticipation, shall we? I have made it official: my new fanfic, The Masterplan (oh yes, I finally gave the title), will be posted as a three part story on Valentine's Day @ FF.net. In March, I will be posting a short one-shot - but that's another fic for another time. :I can't WAIT to post, but I like to build DA SUSPENSE! :So look out for... :-When Realities Collide - 5th chapter soon to be reposted :-The Masterplan - Starting February 14, 2006 :-"The one shot" - Sometime in March :-I also have an idea brewing for another fic, maybe co-written by well-liked author Silver Kitten, that if time permits (and if she replies faster to my e-mails) could be started by summer of this year and possibly be posted by the end of the year. But its too soon to say anything more about that now. :Peace :Stephen : ---- Lord_Malachite, 31/01/2006 5:55 PM :Well, Stephen, we all know what happens to the best laid plans, so we'll just have to see where you take us on this one. It's an intriguing title. In fact, I've always subscribed to the theory that a title can be the most important part of a story insofar as getting people to read it goes. Good luck with your grand unveiling! : ---- Cool, 08/02/2006 8:27 PM :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/5/ :Chapter 5 of WRC has now been reposted... :I SWEAR to god, after I am done with ALL 16 chapters - and if I STILL find errors in places, I'm gonna LOSE it! :I can't wait for Valentine's Day ^_~ :Stephen : ---- Manolo, 08/02/2006 8:43 PM :Hi Cool! :Hey, do you remember me? I'm the guy who postulate you for your fic "When realities collide"! :I reviewed all your chapters, so I think I cannot review your updates, sorry... :And what about "The Masterplan", care to explain us your master plan? :So you heros can beat me? I don't think so! - Kim Possible. ;) : ---- Cool, 14/02/2006 12:19 AM :IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE! :OMG & WTF!!11 :The Masterplan, my long awaited fanfic - has finally been posted at ff.net! Part 1 of 3! :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2799969/1/ :I live for reviews!! :I think after all the recent discussions here with Arnold's love life, etc, I bet certain people here may really enjoy this fic. : :Also, Chapter 6 of WRC has been reposted. :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/6/ : :What a double whammy! : :Stephen : ---- Cool, 22/02/2006 6:26 PM :PART 2 of The Masterplan is now up! :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2799969/3/ :I must say, I am happy with how the story is going over well with readers. Thanks for the comments, guys n gals! :Chapter 7 of WRC has been reposted... :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/7/ :La8ter, and happy reading! :Stephen : ---- Cool, 28/02/2006 8:45 PM :The Masterplan is now complete with DVD Commentary! :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2799969/4/ :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2799969/5/ : :Plus, chapters 8 and 9 have been reposted for WRC. : :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/8/ :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/9/ : :Stephen : ---- Cool, 27/03/2006 10:07 PM :My new Helga one-shot is now up! :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2863386/1/ :Along with the last chapter of "When Realities Collide" - it's finally done!!! :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1792233/16/ :Read on! :Stephen